The Grey Skull
by woodlandfairykirk
Summary: A devastating event leaves only one Heylin and one Xiaolin left. Or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Set a few years after the series ended. Pretend everyone's age ranges from 15-17, and they were pre-teens in the show. Please read and review(:**

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Apocalypse**

Kimiko sat up, her back aching. A thin mat was the only barrier between her back and the floor. Though she had lived at the temple for three years, getting used to sleeping on the hard ground was impossible.

She brushed her ebony waves out of her face and grabbed the buzzing PDA on top of her checking her messages and searching the internet, Kimiko made her way toward the bathroom to shower. The mirror was covered in steam as she put on her red training robes. Carefully adjusting the black waist band and black wrapped shoes, the Japanese teenager prepared for just another day of warrior training. Recently, Kimiko had traded pigtails for her hair down, only emphasizing the fact that she was developing into a beautiful young woman.

The past two years had been mildly calm. The dragons still fought the Heylin side for Shen Gong Wu, but no climatic events had arisen. Each week seemed to go by as if on schedule: chores, train, find Wu, have a Xiaolin Showdown. The monks were older and stronger, but still the same personality-wise. Raimundo was the arrogant leader, Clay the sweet, metaphor-quoting cowboy, Omi the naïve boy with a big ego, and Kimiko the fiery-tempered girl.

Walking to the dining room, Kimiko was surprised to find all three of her teammates at the table eating. It was before sunset; usually Omi was the only one awake at this time. Her rosy lips turned into a smirk as she noticed the bags under the other monk's eyes.

"What is going on? You guys look like the people from Goo Zombies!"

Raimundo turned away from his steaming meal with a serious expression. His tan face was creased with a frown. "Did you have weird dreams by any chance?"

"No, why, was I supposed to?"

The boys looked at each other with confused expressions. Omi yawned, his arms stretching above his large, yellow head. His red robe was full of wrinkles; his voice flat from exhaustion. "It seems that last night, I had a nightmare about Jack Spicer building some sort of machine. What is most odd is that both Raimundo and Clay had this vision also!"

Clay nodded, his hat and blonde bangs momentarily concealing his piercing blue eyes. "Maybe this is some sort of coincidence, though how all three of us had the same exact dream is more unlikely than a cow milking out orange juice."

"I probably had the dream, but I guess I forgot it?" Kimiko said quickly, feeling left out that she had not had whatever vision they were speaking of.

"That is most improbable, as it was not a dream one forgets. Though, I have heard that women are most forgetful."

"SAY WHAT?"

Master Fung strode in, the green dragon, Dojo, coiled around his neck. "Young monks, cease your bickering. I believe this vision is an omen of the upcoming future, for which you must train even harder to prepare for. I fear that Jack Spicer is returning to his evil ways."

"Either that or I need to stop using expired corn in my Brown Surprise Soup." Dojo muttered to himself. "I've been having odd dreams too."

The dragons sat in thought about their previous rival, Jack Spicer. He had been an annoying obstacle, but his failures had become a great entertainment to the monks. If his albino skin and made-up eyes had not made him odd enough, his affinity for his wimpy 'Jack-bots' had made him more of a clown than an enemy.

One day he had snapped and attempted at taking his life. He was unsuccessful, and suddenly disappeared from the picture. Apparently he had been sent to a mental facility to recover; his parents feeling that his evil adventures were over for good. Feeling slightly responsible, the monks had gone to visit him, only to find Spicer loathed them in every way, blaming both the Xiaolin and Heylin for his flaws, and promising his revenge.

That had been years before. From what Kimiko had read on the internet, Jack had been released from the hospital a few months later, his mental instability cured. Using his mechanical genius, Jack became the creator and president of a successful international weapons and robotics company. In no time at all, Jack had made a fortune, making him the richest teenager on the planet. Even so, Jack Spicer cut off all ties to the Heylin side.

"That little snake! He is still insane; probably planning to murder us in our sleep!" said the cowboy.

Raimundo shuddered, remembering the utter hatred Jack's blood-colored eyes had held at the hospital. Though he had been weak, Spicer had looked more dangerous than ever. "Master Fung? How does Kimiko fit into all of this? She didn't have the vision."

"Her destiny is not intertwined with you, Clay, and Omi's. Whatever fate you three share, it does not seem to involve Kimiko."

"But I'm a Xiaolin monk too! Why am I not included?" Kimiko questioned her eyes full of worry.

"I do not know my dragons. You must continue your training if you wish to be ready to face this threat."

* * *

After hours of intense training, Raimundo excused himself from free time to do some online studying. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to recall the object Jack had been putting together in the dream. His fingers flew across the keyboard of the computer. Emerald eyes watered as he stared at the glowing screen. None of Spicer's basic inventions were similar to the dream machine.

Using basic hacking skills the Japanese girl had taught him, Raimundo found a site that contained pictures of the most dangerous weaponry on earth, all created by Spicer's company. From what he could remember, the object had been sleek black, and huge. It had to have been over a hundred feet tall, with a red pointed warhead and multiple red wings at the bottom. Scrolling down, Raimundo gasped as he clicked a picture that held the miniature mirror-image of the dream object.

_The Apocalypse is the most dangerous missile created by Jack Spicer. Even at only one foot tall, the Apocalypse contains enough explosive to destroy an entire city. International nations have forbidden the sale of this missile and the only known copy in existence was destroyed in 2011._

If this miniature version could destroy a city, what could a full sized version do?

It suddenly clicked. Jack Spicer was planning to destroy the world or a big portion of it at least, and it was the monks' responsibility to prevent that from happening. Only one question circled in the Brazilian's head.

_How does Kimiko fit into this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Moonlight Meetings**

That evening, Raimundo held a group meeting, where he explained everything he had learned from his research. Jack Spicer was building a missile large and powerful enough to end mankind. Though the end of the world was the least possible scenario, he wished to prepare his team for the worst. Clay had been right; Jack Spicer had not changed with time, only grown more malignant. A tear dripped from between Kimiko's dark lashes; she gripped Omi's small, yellow hand with such force that it turned white. Her hold softened as the earth dragon placed his comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"I am yet to understand our individual parts in this, but I know that we have to find a way to stop this before it is too late. We are going to need all the help we can get." Raimundo said, ending his speech.

"I am impressed at your leadership, Raimundo, though I feel this fish inside a net is not a reliable source. With this much warning, we most definitely have this 'in a box'" Omi noted.

"Omi, partner, you really need to improve your slang. I think you meant the internet and 'in the bag'?"

"That too!"

Master Fung agreed with Raimundo. "Raimundo, you, Clay, and Omi must find the location of the missile and destroy it. Kimiko, you must find our allies and bring them to the temple. We will begin our missions tomorrow, and failure could cause….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 10,000 years of darkness. We've got it Fungster!"

Master Fung swiftly turned to face the grinning Shoku Warrior. "No, Raimundo. If this weapon is used, there will be no Earth left!" Raimundo ceased to smile.

"Master Fung, why can I not join them in finding the missile?"

"Kimiko, it is too dangerous."

"Yes, Kimiko, let us men handle it!" Omi said, puffing out his chest.

"No, Omi, it is not because of Kimiko's gender that she will not accompany you. Being the Dragon of Fire, I feel that it will be risky if you engage in battle near any explosives."

"I hate to say I agree with Master Fung. Now little lady, don't forget your mission is just as important as ours, especially if we fail to find this weapon." Clay soothed.

"Thanks Clay, but we cannot fail. Not with the stakes this high." Their leader added.

"I am most confused. How does a fence have to do with this?"

* * *

Worn out, the monks made their way to bed. They were all anxious about the upcoming quests, but easily gave in to sleep. At midnight, the wind dragon stirred, creeping out of the quarters in the shadows. Ever since discovering the dream-object's purpose, the whispers of the wind had put Raimundo on edge.

_Save her, Raimundo. Time is running out._

With the moon as his only light, he willed the wind to fly him to the mountains in the distance. With a thump he landed at the entrance of a volcanic lair. He was greeted by a growling tiger at the stone wall.

"I wish to see Chase Young. I'm alone."

The cat nodded, trailing behind the monk as they entered the mountainside refuge of Chase Young. He found the evil warlord on a throne; his golden eyes narrowing at the sight of Raimundo in the middle of the night.

Chase Young was their worst enemy; the great warrior was the only Heylin they saw as an actual threat, other than Jack Spicer. His handsome looks and controlled movements hid the wild reptile within.

"Are you here to join the side of Heylin, Raimundo? I believed you were over that phase in life." He chuckled; his spiked emerald-black mane of hair bouncing with each laugh.

"Chase, I am here to warn you, not to join you. Jack Spicer is planning on destroying the world with some sort of super missile. You may be immortal, but I don't think even you could survive a blast that big. You'd become Lao Mang Long Soup within seconds!"

_Jack Spicer? That fool disappeared years ago. He certainly must have matured if he has not yet bragged about his plans, unless this is some sort of Xiaolin trap. But it seems that the stupid monk is telling the truth. _The Heylin was now intrigued. "And what do you wish in return for this warning? Do not think I am idiotic enough to believe that you rushed here in the middle of the night to warn me for nothing."

"I need you to promise that if the worst happens, you will do everything in your power to protect Kimiko."

Raimundo was acting oddly vulnerable; his face held an emotion that the warlord could not place. _Love_. Chase Young chuckled at his good fortune.

Even if the fools survived, Chase could turn the wind dragon's love into a weapon against the monks. If the others ceased to exist, turning Kimiko to the side of the Heylin would be child's play. Having such a beautiful woman around would not hurt either, giving the lord no reason to refuse the offer.

"Why have you chosen me as her protector?"

Raimundo sighed. "Kimiko is the Dragon of Fire. Even just a spark is enough to set off an explosive. If we die stopping this thing, she'll blame herself because she didn't have the power to help us. That is where you come in. I know you will stick by your word, and have the power to save her if need be. Since you're evil, you will force her to be strong and remind her of her purpose to fight the Heylin. My instincts tell me you would keep her safe."

"Very wise Shoku Warrior. I give my word to protect the girl." Chase stated. "I am shocked at Spicer's sudden reappearance on the Heylin side. I had believed he was done with the Xiaolin and Heylin." With a frown, Chase sent his raven to find and monitor the former Heylin.

"I don't think he is necessarily on a side, just evil and totally insane. Unless he built some sort of spaceship and plans on living on another planet, he is planning a suicide mission."

Their conversation was suddenly halted.

"CHASEEEEEE!"

Wuya. Her irritating shriek filled the mountain. The overlord proceeded to grimace. Looking into the golden eyes of his secret ally and adversary, Raimundo nodded and turned to exit behind the jungle cat in front of him. The cold air outside forced Raimundo to realize the danger they would soon face. As he flew back toward the Xiaolin temple, tears poured down his face.

_Even if it kills me, I have to save the world. For the innocent people. For the team. For Kimiko._


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**The Calm before a Storm**

"CHASEEE?" screamed the Heylin witch, Wuya. Chase stood as still as a rock and prayed that the hag would give up on her search. The warlord frowned as the woman strode in to his throne room; her eyelashes fluttering wildly in an attempt to seduce the male immortal.

"What is it Wuya?" Chase hissed in disgust.

"We have been invited to a Heylin gala, my lord! Get dressed and ready, we must arrive in precisely 30 minutes to be fashionably late."

"It is the middle of the night! Who is important enough to seek my attention at this ungodly hour?" Chase growled, repulsed by the provocative gleam in the witch's green, swirled eyes.

"Jack Spicer." She cooed. "Since his disappearance it seems he has become truly evil, _and wealthy_."

"It seems I have underestimated you Wuya. You are the most traitorous witch on the planet, back-stabbing your allies the moment a better opportunity arises. Even Spicer is not idiotic enough to return you to full power, so do not even try." Chase's reply forced Wuya into a pout, and together the two Heylin teleported to Spicer's most tasteful mansion.

Upon their arrival, they were surprised to find the dining hall utterly packed with every Heylin alive. Wuya circled around the room to mingle with the other evil lords, leaving Chase to stand awkwardly in a corner.

The mansion was exceedingly large; decorated with gothic antiques and heavy curtains that gave the massive halls an ominous darkness. Similar to the immortal's citadel, hallways and corridors seemed to offer an endless amount of rooms. The dozens of armored Heylin only added to the medieval fortress theme.

"Did you ever believe I would ignore the chance to welcome my childhood idol?" A dashingly handsome man asked flirtingly. Though the teenager looked eighteen-at the latest- his sleek all-black attire and air of dominance held the maturity of one much older. This boy had skin the color of porcelain; his eyes and hair lacked any pigment whatsoever. Obviously albino, the man looked like a living representation of an angel. Chase Young wondered where he had seen the teenager before, and why he was present at the meeting of the Heylin.

"Jack Spicer?" Chase inquired.

"Yes, my appearance is most _angelic_ without the silly make-up, contacts, and hair dye I used in my pre-teen years. Even so, my reason for appearing at this Heylin event is unquestionable; I am the _host_!" Jack Spicer's elegant manner lacked his former awkwardness and showed proof of the boy being a genius. "I must say CY, I truly understand now why you do not use Shen Gong Wu. Rather than using combat, I learned to use my genius in robotics to create mechanical replicas of the Wu, and now I have all the powers without any of the hassle of Showdowns!"

Chase Young found he was quite impressed, but did not allow his face or thoughts to show it as his fears were now confirmed; Jack had hidden devices reading his thoughts.

"Oh, and Chase, my guard robots accidently fried your little raven. _So_ sorry."

"Now Chase, you must introduce me to this young man!" Wuya purred as she walked back to Chase, unknowing that the man she was attempting to seduce was Spicer.

"Now Wuya, I thought that of all Heylin, you would be the first to recognize me! 'Jack Spicer, evil boy genius' ring a bell?" The billionaire joked, leaving Wuya to gape at his presence.

LINE

"So, you may be wondering why I, Jack Spicer, have reappeared on the Heylin side and brought you here today. I will express that I never left the evil side; I merely gained power in the background. Being immensely rich and matured, I have now gained the respect I sought after as a child. But this meeting is not about me, but the Heylin side as a whole. Tomorrow afternoon, we will rid the world of wicked abominations. Together, we will surround and destroy the Xiaolin temple and proceed to kill anyone who gets in our way." Jack momentarily halted his speech in suspense; his white eyes glittering with a hatefulness that had not been apparent as a youth. "I give you the choice of fighting, or dying a torturous death at the hands of my robots. Now who wishes to defy me?"

The Heylin crowd sat in silence; none had the audacity to reply to the young mechanic. Even Chase Young was in awe at the regality of the evolved Jack Spicer. This man was the exact opposite of the irritatingly moronic boy that had glorified the immortal. Jack Spicer was now a magnificent villain; he had the looks, the money, and the malevolent nature.

LINE

Eventually, everyone returned to their private citadels to begin their preparation for the upcoming war against good. Chase was finally able to relax when he felt his thoughts were no longer being monitored.

_We Heylin are merely pawns in Spicer's scheme. The boy is showing true potential, he would make a worthy apprentice. But if the monks are correct, this is a game to deflect attention away from the weapon he is preparing._

_LINE_

Miles away, Master Fung was sending the monks on their respective journeys. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were to find and destroy the missile, with Dojo as their guide in case there was something magical about the doomsday device. Kimiko was to take the Silver Manta Ray to gather their allies. They were to return back at noon. The sun had not yet risen, but fear kept the dragons wide awake and ready. Kimiko exchanged her goodbyes to the boys, hugging Clay's muscular chest and gently pecking Omi on the cheek.

"Rai… Promise me you will keep them safe." She pleaded while sobbing quietly at the thought of being unable to aid her dear friends.

The Shoku warrior pushed the bangs off her face, gently kissing Kimiko on the forehead. "I promise."

LINE

The boys had circled the globe for hours, searching every possible place where a hundred foot missile could be constructed. They had no luck. From what they had seen in the visions, the weapon was being built by robots, making the task of finding _where _impossible, as most likely, no human had witnessed its building. The scorching sun let them know that noon was quickly approaching, meaning they would have to return to the temple. Raimundo was embarrassed at their failure, and forced his exhausted teammates to brainstorm ideas for getting rid of the missile.

Omi, sweat pouring down his bald, yellow head, wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Why would we create strong weather in our minds?"

"Omi, partner, we mean that we have to think of ideas to get rid of the weapon that that no good pig Spicer is making."

Even Omi's inability to use slang couldn't lift Raimundo out of his sudden depression. "I think I have an idea on how to stop the weapon." The leader explained his idea. "It is only for a last resort. We _cannot_ tell Kim." He whispered. _It would kill her._

"I believe this would work, Raimundo, though it would take every reserve of power in our bodies. I am also most certain Kimiko would, as you say 'somersault poop' at this idea." Omi replied.

"I agree with Omi, Rai, though I really think we should watch what we say around him." Clay added, forcing Raimundo into a beam.

The three did not fear death as long as they faced it together. Silently, the boys savored the fun moment, hoping the approaching storm in the distance was not moving too quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: mild language, battling, sarcasm (:**

**Finding a Voice**

The dragons of earth, water, and air arrived back at the temple as the sun hit its highest in the sky. As they jumped off of Dojo, they were greeted by Jermaine and Master Monk Guan.

"Yo, Omi, Clay, Rai! Long time no see homies! We should catch up with a game of hoops." The chill New Yorker, Jermaine, called.

"Monks, you do not have time. I sense evil is approaching. You must prepare for battle!" Guan reprimanded.

"C'mon Guan! Evil is always approaching."

"Rai, he is not kidding. I can feel the ground shaking!" Kimiko shouted.

Everyone knelt to the ground, feeling the slight tremors in the earth. Something was approaching, and fast.

Clay adjusted his hat and readied his lasso. "People are coming all right. The earth is telling me that we are surrounded and outnumbered."

Dojo grew into his enlarged form and flew above the center pavilion. "Holy Heylin."

LINE

Jack Spicer was an evil genius. He had skills in mechanics that could stump any scientist. As a late teen, he had grown into a very handsome and rich young man. His family was one of old money, and his engineering expertise made him a promising businessman. But Jack Spicer did not relish in the positives in his life.

As a pre-teen, Jack had had one dream: to rule the world. To follow through with this goal, he had enlisted the help of the greatest Heylin masters of all time. But his inability in combat and weak robot prototypes made him the laughing stock of the evil side. No matter how hard he tried, he was physically unable to beat anyone.

He was hated by his idol, Chase Young, double-crossed by his mentor Wuya, and constantly taunted by the Xiaolin monks. Spicer's failures made him increasingly vulnerable, causing a deep hatred for his peers to build up inside. Soon, his fantasy for world domination morphed into a hunger for the destruction of those who believed he was an incompetent fool.

But the tides had turned. Spicer controlled the most powerful weapon in the universe, and no group of super powered teenagers could keep him from his plans. Jack Spicer was going to destroy the world, killing everyone on it: the Xiaolin, the Heylin, the innocent people, and himself.

LINEE

Within moments, Heylin encircled the temple, trapping the Xiaolin inside. Behind the ring of evil warriors were sleek, black Jack-bots. Unlike the original robots, these machines were swifter and had a variety of hidden weapons that could kill anything in their path.

A glowing albino hovered hundreds of feet above the temple's heart, unaffected by gravity. Before the monks could react, the angel let out a piercing scream.

"ATTACK!"

LINE

Without the aid of Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin team was forced to face multiple opponents with only martial arts and their elemental powers as weapons.

"Ready to be katnapped?" The leather-clad Katnappe purred as she pounced on Jermaine.

"Guys, divide up!" Raimundo ordered. Whipping his arms, a tornado was formed and thrown, picking up Tubbimura, Pandabubba, and a horde of Jack-bots.

To his right, Omi weaved between Cyclops's legs. The giant tripped over his own foot, tumbling down onto Wuya. The hag screamed bloody murder as she was trapped under folds of red fat.

The ground shook and rumbled as Clay threw blocks of rock at Vlad and Mr. Mime. The mime opened his mouth in shock and used an invisible barrier as protection. Vlad punched the rocks, breaking them up into pebbles. Cursing in Russian, the vendor tackled the cowboy.

Sneakily, Hannibal Bean rode the Ying Ying bird into the Wu vault, only to face plant into a muscular chest.

"What do you think you are doing, Hannibal?"

"Well Guan, I was looking for some flour to bake cupcakes. What do ya think I'm doing, fool?" The bean retorted in a southern drawl.

On the outskirts, Kimiko was circling a smiling man in golden armor.

"Chase Young." She hissed, throwing a ball of flames at the amused immortal.

"Miss Tohomiko, I believe this is an odd time for introductions. I hope you are prepared for defeat."

Kimiko flipped forward, her leg flaming. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her leg in midair, stopping the strike. Kimiko's ice-blue eyes widened in fear, and she was thrown into a nearby tree. Sinking to the ground, her face wrinkled in rage. Blue flames encircled her body, and with sudden speed she threw attack after attack at the Heylin. Chase was faster, his body dodging each move with unnatural ease.

He yawned, unfazed by their duel. "Cute, but not fast enough. Maybe you should ask your little boyfriend for assistance, you surely need it."

Kimiko screamed in fury, destroying a dozen robots with a wall of fire. "I DO NOT NEED HELP!"

LINE

The monks were beginning to weaken. Even with the aid of Master Monk Guan and their other allies, the chances of defeating the crowd of Heylin was slim. It was an all out war, with chaos erupting in the sanctuary of the scenic mountains. Blood and robot parts littered the ground. In the center of the battle, an unharmed Jack Spicer laughed menacingly at the foolishness of the fading fighters below. Everyone froze to eye the villain floating above them.

"Hello Xiaolin losers, Heylin idiots. You made my life a living hell. Let me just speed this up. After having an unsuccessful suicide attempt, I decided to devote my life to murdering those who wronged me." Jack announced, his voice enhanced by an invisible microphone. "Before your eyes, the world will be destroyed, with all of you on it. I am amused to say that you all have been tricked by none other than Jack Spicer, evil genius, brought here not for power, but the lack of. You will now see the true evil that I am."

He pulled out a red remote from inside his black suit. Pupils widened as he pushed the button, sealing the fate of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Warning: Character deaths**

**The Grey Skull**

The Xiaolin leader turned to face Chase Young as Jack Spicer released The Apocalypse Missile. The two men arranged a silent agreement through slight nods. A sigh of relief exited the wind dragon's mouth as he, Clay, and Omi walked toward the temple's heart.

The eerie silence was pierced by the scream of a missile flying their way. Time slowed down. Jack smiled at his death; bursting with anticipation at the scene of his enemies dying at his hands.

Closing their eyes, the three monks focused their last reserves of power. Raimundo raised his arms as if in a trance; his emerald eyes glowing with courage. A large cyclone formed around the gigantic red and black missile in the distance. Around the tornado, Omi created a whirlpool of water from the fountain. A square of white dots appeared on his forehead. With a grunt, the cowboy readied himself for the final enclosure. Clay wrapped the whirlpool in a wall of rock, sealing the barrier. They screamed at their draining efforts, leaving Kimiko to watch open-mouthed.

Their efforts merely slowed the weapon, and the screeching noise was still in the air. They would not be able to fully stop the effects of the explosives, but could make it small enough to save billions of lives. Together, they combined their last bursts of energy to explode the missile in the air.

Strong arms grabbed Kimiko, just as the boys ruptured the missile. Using teleportation magic, Chase Young transported the Japanese girl to the face of his volcanic lair.

BOOM!

Kimiko cried out as she watched the explosion form in the distance; falling on her knees in despair. The missile had not destroyed the world, but had annihilated everyone within the temple. The strong force swept through the air, pushing her shaking body into the cold armor behind her. Her raven hair whipped through the air as she jumped up to punch the Heylin warlord on the chest, though neither the ringing noise nor numbness in her fist ceased the sorrow within her heart.

"Your leader, the Dragon of Wind, foresaw this event. In exchange for the warning, he made me give my word that I would do everything in my power to save you. That explosion was supposed to destroy the entire world, but the monks seemed to have used their powers to enclose the destruction to where it would only harm those within a mile radius. None the less, I believe there are no survivors from either Heylin or Xiaolin side," The dragon explained with his usual poker face, as if unaffected by the previous events. "Except us."

Inside, Chase trembled at the thought that the annoying Jack Spicer had developed into such an evil mastermind. He finally made eye contact with the young woman in front of him.

Kimiko was badly battered by the previous incident. Her red robe was shredded, revealing black bruises on her porcelain skin. Her pitch-black hair was slightly singed, trailing down her back. Her sapphire eyes held none of the fire that made her the Dragon of Fire. She gave no protest as the handsome immortal gently carried her inside, her eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. Before the world went black, Kimiko eyed the skull-shaped cloud that emerged from the destroyed temple in the mountain's shadow.

"Raimundo, Clay, Omi, what have you done?" She whispered in anguish, unable to cry. Her friends were all she had, and now they were gone.

LINER

_She was in complete darkness, alone. It was freezing. She sat in a corner, bundled up into a fetal position. Lifting up her dainty hands, Kimiko saw nothing. Her screams and cries echoed back at her. In the distance, there were three faint dots of light. One was white, one blue, and one brown. She called for help, the specks slowly got larger, closer. They gave off a light, showing Kimiko's luminescent skin and raven hair. She was in a ghostly nightgown that reached far past her ankles. As the glowing objects came closer, warmth seemed to flood the place she was in. "Hello? What are you?" Kimiko wanted to grab the lights before they could leave her alone in the darkness. As they approached, she realized they were figures, outlines of her friends. "Omi, Clay, Rai! You are alive!" The boys continued to close in on Kimiko, their heat warming Kimiko down to her soul. They did not speak, only wrapped their arms around the girl with love. _

Then she woke up.

Kimiko was in a circular bed, covered in silky blankets. As she sat up, candles lit up to outline the room in an orange glow. Above her, a flaming chandelier lessened the darkness. The sheets were decorated with patterns that resembled flames; each movement gave the impression of a flickering fire. The room was grandly decorated and larger than her room in her father's mansion.

Walking to the black armoire, she found slate black training robes and golden armor that seemed to be exactly her size. Looking in a black vanity, Kimiko eyed her disheveled hair and dirty skin. Her skin seemed oddly clean of any cuts or bruises, there were no scars either. A door led into a beautiful bathroom, almost the size of the bedroom. Candle lights and the moon provided the only light. In the center was an ivory and gold bathtub; it was magically filling itself with bubbles. Walking to the window, she was gifted with a beautiful view of forest, beyond that was nothingness. _The temple. My friends. _Pushing aside her emotions, the Japanese closed her sapphire eyes and took a relaxing bath, grateful for the hotness that heated her sinking heart.

LINE

She took random turns, her efforts leading her nowhere. Wherever she was, it was an endless maze of halls and rooms, with no life present. After what felt like ages of running, she hunkered into a ball in the corner of a corridor, giving up. She dug her eyes into the arms of her new black robes, her dark lashes running against the smooth fabric. The daring slit at the side made her shiver, as it exposed her entire thigh.

"Need help?" A familiar voice questioned. _Chase Young. _Memories flooded back to Kimiko. She shook in fright, and slowly lifted her head to face the elegant demon. He had the slightest smirk on his face; his golden slits for eyes were the only reminder of his evilness. She nodded with wide eyes, unable to move or cry out. She was a deer in headlights.

Taking her hand, Chase led her into the inner sanctum of his palace. It was quite beautiful, for a volcanic lair, decorated with priceless ancient artifacts. A giant waterfall led into a clear lake, teeming with life. The rushing of water brought back memories of the triumphs her friends had gotten through in the past.

A strong hand gripped hers, with a touch as delicate as a feather, as if she was a breakable doll. The silence was menacing, every cell in her body alerted her to the wrongness of the situation. Her friends were dead-murdered by Jack Spicer- and she was being politely led to the dining room by Chase Young.

This was unlike the warlord she knew, he was only ever this nice to Omi, but that had been only to draw him into the Heylin. She paused, tapping into the fiery personality that had left her when she had given into the grief.

"Why have you not killed me yet? Playing with your food, Chase? Why are you being so kind?" She yelled in fury. So many questions were bottled up within her mind, mixing in with the emotions that were forced to the back of her brain. Kimiko felt her head would explode.

"I must honor my word on protecting you. Being the last Xiaolin left, you hold the harmony of the world in your palms."

"So what, you are going to take me as prisoner? Rule the world while I sit in a cage?"

"You will live here and train as my student. We will continue the cycle of Heylin versus Xiaolin through Xiaolin Showdowns. I will not take advantage of the deaths Jack Spicer has caused; I am evil, but will rule the world because of an ingenious plan of my own."

"And how can I believe you? You've jumped at the chances to lure my friends to the dark side before!"

"I gave my word to protect you; I feel that also means to keep you safe from other Heylin, as they will soon reappear. Even if I take you as an apprentice, the balance of the world will bring you back to the Xiaolin, or will create another dragon. You are welcome to leave as you wish; I am not holding you here, Kimiko."

Her cerulean eyes misted slightly, but tears were unable to flow down her face. The teenage monk had nowhere else to go, the temple was her home. Tokyo only held heartbreak; her father and sister, Keiko, had died in a freak car crash only a few months before.

Watching her reflection in the reptile's chest armor, she tucked a tuft of sapphire-black hair behind her ear. She had ceased to cut or dye her hair after the tragedy, and it had grown down her back, smooth as silk. With a blush, she looked up to face the man before her, realizing he looked like an Asian supermodel in his expensive armor and robes. He gave a warm smile, and Kimiko realized how truly beautiful Chase was, only to feel a pang in her heart. _Raimundo. He had held her heart, but she had never had the guts to tell him. Now he was gone. She had nothing to live for._

"I accept your offer." Kimiko answered, boldly staring back at Chase with audacity. Wrapping her arm around his, they proceeded into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Losing Flames**

It had been a week since the accident. Seven days of training relentlessly with the greatest warrior of all time. Kimiko was growing faster, stronger, and tougher than ever before. Chase was not one to 'teach', but forced his opponent to adapt to his movements during the heat of a battle. Her frail arms and dainty body became lined with the curves of muscle, within the small amount of time she had become quite a match for Chase. To be a deadly warrior, she pushed back all her feelings of grief in place for a bloodlust and anger, rather than releasing her emotions to become at peace with herself.

Both were sweating, as they had been sparring for a good five hours. It was a dangerous dance; Kimiko would punch, Chase would dodge and kick, she would block, and the cycle would repeat. Her hair was braided loosely down her back; each movement of her body caused it to swing. She wore her usual black training robe as it was all the clothing she had, other than her armor. Her actions reflected the unrest of her heart, the blaze that flamed within. Chase wore a similar tight black outfit, emphasizing his lean physique and sculpted body. His movements were so smooth that his hair failed to twitch; he was her opposite, she was fire, he water.

For a moment he lost focus, staring longingly at the stunning woman he was dueling. His eyes focused on the strands of hair that clung to her face and the fight in her eyes.

"Wudai Fire, Mars!" Kimiko yelled, taking advantage of his vulnerability. No fire erupted out of her body, though her leg landed a powerful blow onto his left shoulder.

Chase crumpled to the ground, waving his hand in defeat. He grinned proudly at his 'student', aroused by her ferocity. She lent him a small hand, and he stood up with a grunt.

"Chase, my fire is gone. It is not coming back." Her arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Numbness covered her body; she felt nothing but anger and hurt. Her face displayed every thought going through her mind. _My friends are dead. My fire is dead. I am dead._

"Kimiko, I can feel your fire, it is still there. I believe you have to let go to reclaim it. That means you have to go back." He replied in sorrow, unable to endure watching her pain. His shoulder ached from the fighting, but was neither major nor minor enough to heal magically. The immortal sighed and rested his palm on her arm, not waiting for permission to transport her back to the ruins that once were the Xiaolin temple.

LINE

They arrived, landing on a heap of rubble and machine parts. Clouds had covered up the sun and the atmosphere had a gloomy effect. The temple's buildings had been reduced to ash, all except the Shen Gong Wu vault. The bones of the dead had already been buried in the meadow nearby, but skeletons haunted the pair's minds. The only sign of life were the tips of grasses taking over the land.

Flashbacks brought Kimiko face to face with her past life. _Raimundo was laughing at Omi, who sat confused. Omi was training in the rain, ignoring the others' pleas for him to come inside. Clay swung his lasso and adjusted his hat, while making up a list of metaphors he could use. Master Fung and Dojo were watching their students with smiles. Lastly, everyone was together, celebrating their first major victory against the Heylin._

She darted toward the vault, hoping that by some chance the monks were alive.

"Omi? Clay? Rai? Anyone?" She called out. She rang the bells, revealing a hidden staircase. Hopping downwards, she was filled with hope. Dozens of drawers opened up, exposing the Wu the Xiaolin had collected over the years. With a sigh, Kimiko collected every Shen Gong Wu in a sack, freezing when she saw her teammates' Wudai weapons. Each was wrapped with a piece of paper. First she grabbed Omi's.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_ You are one of my greatest acquaintances. With your aid, I finally obtained 'swag'. Before your arrival at the temple, I was merely an incredible warrior. With your presence, I became the greatest. Also, I became most familiar with girls, and I do now believe I understand them. I thank you for that._

_ Do not be saddened by our outstanding efforts; we predicted the disaster that was to come. We are Xiaolin warriors, our purpose is to protect the world from evil, and I am most proud to say that I did just that. I mean _we_. _

_ Most affectionate (Clay says I mean love),_

_ Omi_

Kimiko's barrier cracked. She took another step down, and opened Clay's note.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_ You, little lady, are stronger than a bull. You are the living embodiment of fire and you mustn't forget it. Keep the Xiaolin name going for us, won't you partner?_

_ We are not afraid. You should not be either. I imagine that my afterlife will be me living back at my Ma's, eating to my heart's content. This is short, but Kimiko, you were destined to do greater things. You _will _get through this, I promise. Omi is the greatest warrior. Raimundo is the brave leader. I am the simple cowboy. But you, Kimiko, you always were the strongest; the glue that held the team together. Even without us, you will hold together the peace._

_ Clay_

Her walls began to fall apart; her heart about to rip into two. She held her breath as she read the last letter.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_ I know you are reading this right now. I made sure you would be safe. It doesn't make sense now, but it will eventually. You don't belong at death's door with the rest of us. We can handle it, you mustn't grieve like a big baby, it would really embarrass the Xiaolin name. Girl, you are better than that. I believe there is a reason why things ended as they did. Do not worry. We died happy, knowing the world, and our best friend, was safe._

_ But I must tell you something, as time is running out. I never had the guts in person, so you are going to have to survive with it in a letter. I must hurry, before Guan puts you where you will be safe. I lo-_

The note ended abruptly. The Japanese girl screamed, her defenses breaking. Every emotion she had bottled up came rushing out. Tears flooded down her rosy cheeks; sobs racked her body.

Chase ran into the temple, rushing to find the girl. He knelt by her collapsed body, not understanding how to comfort her. She looked to him with reddened eyes, taking in his concerned expression. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bawling into his shoulder. He patiently carried her shaking body and the Shen Gong Wu up to the clearing. His warmth melted away her pain and suffering. Finally, she stopped crying. The sun peeked out from behind clouds.

Slowly, Kimiko got to her feet, running her fingers through her tangled hair. Life flooded through her veins; her spirit reawakened.

"Wudai Fire, Mars!"

From her fingertips, a vortex of flames erupted. The fire shaped itself into a blazing dragon, which roared and flew at her command. With a flick of the wrist, the dragon disappeared. She smiled at her creation; finally letting go of her past. Her future was like the fire dragon, new, exciting, and incredibly strong. Kimiko ran toward Chase with open arms, and wrapped him in a hug. His golden eyes widened, his cheeks turned a faint pink, and he hugged back.

"Thanks, Chase. For everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for beta-ing3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Shades of Blue and Red**

The days following her return to the temple were calm. Kimiko continued her training, finding her powers had multiplied tenfold. She lapped in the luxury of the grand citadel, using her free time to explore. After her father's death, Kimiko had become the heir to a large fortune, and was wealthy enough to never work in her life. But even her riches could not buy a palace like Chase Young's.

She was the dragon of fire, but spent hours of her day relaxing and swimming in the pool. It was fed by the waterfall, and teeming with exotic fish and creatures that were thought to be extinct. Using Shen Gong Wu, she scoured the depths and played with the animals that lived there.

Bubbles rose to the surface, Kimiko following. A sculpture blocked her view of the ceiling. Water poured down her mane of hair; her black lashes stuck together. When she could finally see, she realized the figure in front of her was not a statue, but Chase Young. She felt herself turn scarlet in embarrassment; she was wearing only a skimpy black bandeau bikini that her cat servants had found for her.

Wrapping her arms to cover her body, she asked, "Why umm hello, what do you want Chase?"

"I wish to show you other places to explore; I fear you will become the dragon of water if you keep spending your days in that pond." Chase answered regally, slightly smirking at his joke. He put out his gloved fingers and proceeded to lift her out of the water as if she were a feather.

With wide eyes she ran to collect a towel from the nearest jungle cat. Chase took in her curves, licking his lips at how the water running down her pale skin only seemed to accentuate her beauty. She rapidly dried herself and put on her usual black training robe with a sigh. She sighed again as they walked toward their destination. Her soaking hair dripped down her back.

"May I ask why you are sighing?"

She turned to face him, and looked down at her robes. "I haven't felt the same since I started wearing this thing. I need to go shopping for some _real_ clothes!"

Chase snapped his fingers, and two cats appeared to do his bidding. "Go find Kimiko new clothes."

Kimiko shook her head. "No Chase! That will take away the fun of shopping!"

He waved his hand at the fallen warriors, telling them telepathically to ignore his request.

His body froze and straightened up. He turned his head as if he sensed something. "You may do this shopping later; a Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. It is the Cube of Thermo; it allows the user to control the temperature of whatever they please."

She nodded, excited to finally leave the safety of the volcano. Taking his hand, she felt a dizzying wave, and found she was located in the center of a snowstorm. From what she could see, the sky was a dark gray, and lightning flashed every so often. Being wet and improperly dressed, the poor Japanese girl shivered wildly. Lighting her hands on fire, she finally heated up enough to take in their situation.

"Chase, where are we?"

"It seems we are in Siberia, Russia. We must find the Shen Gong Wu before it is covered by the blizzard." He shouted over the rushing wind.

She wondered how he was not cold; he was cold-blooded right? Together they walked, covering their bodies from the biting cold. Her hair had frozen in the meantime, and Chase silently laughed at the icicles that were forming from her nose. He ran a hand up and down her back, hoping to warm her with some friction. With a scream she tripped, taking down the warlord too. Both of their hands landed simultaneously on the metal cube underneath them.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. We will wager no Wu, but if I win you must accompany me to the mall. It will be a race to see who can find the Cube first." Kimiko dared with a weak smile.

The landscape began to morph, the small slopes turning into a fence of mountains. The blizzard raged even harder, and the Cube of Thermo disappeared into the winter wonderland.

"GONG YE TEMPAI!" They both shouted.

The couple found themselves separated from the Shen Gong Wu, which was located in the middle of the floating field. Both figures headed toward the center of the arena, dodging blocks of ice and hail from above. Thunder rumbled menacingly. Kimiko used her fire to melt a path, while her opponent hopped across the field. They could both see the slight glitter of the black cube, though the storm made it impossible to see each other. Even with his heightened senses, Chase was blinded.

Kimiko felt as though her lungs were on fire, the cold air was nearly unbearable. Filled with determination, she lit her entire body on fire and rushed to her goal. Chase could now see her, and he too speeded up. To their horror, the center was a frozen pool of ice. The fire dragon was forced to turn off her flames, and the immortal also had to slow down. With each step, the ground crackled as the ice began to break. With a boom, the layer of frozen water began to split apart. Both warriors leapt from chunks of ice toward the cube. They were tied; one more jump would bring them victory. Kimiko growled and pounced onto her prize, leaving Chase to fall into freezing water as the Showdown ended.

He smiled proudly at his opponent, using magic to dry off and warm the both of them.

She giggled with glee, "Xiaolin: 1, Heylin: 0. Ready for some shopping?"

LINE

"Is this necessary?" Chase muttered, emerging from the spacious changing room. Kimiko had forced him into a plain black shirt and jeans as his armor was extremely conspicuous. She had to admit he looked incredibly sexy; the understated outfit decorated his toned body in a way that made her want to rip off his clothes. She punched herself for thinking that way about her greatest enemy. Kimiko had already picked out her shopping outfit from the store, a black romper with patterns of blue fire on it. She was drawn to anything involving fire, and the shades of blue complimented her eyes. The beauty shrugged at Chase, pulling out her wallet to pay.

"That will be $795.99. Will you pay in cash or by credit card?" The nosy salesman asked.

Chase growled and took the man by the collar. "I am a Heylin warlord. I will not pay you, inferior mutt!" The poor worker fainted instantly and was dropped to the floor.

"Chase! You can't do that! I have to pay for these clothes!"

"He should be paying you to wear his clothing."

Kimiko sighed at his lack of modern knowledge. "Let's go, maybe he'll think this was a dream?" Chase nodded as she placed the required amount of money on the counter. With a snap of his fingers, their original clothes disappeared, as did the tags on the new ones. Side by side, they walked out of the shop to explore the mall.

The Japanese teen was surprised at Chase's protective behavior over her. He stood close by her side, fiercely staring down anyone who took a peek at them. She could feel anger radiating off of him, and watched him with eyes the color of ice.

"Why are they staring at us?" Chase questioned through closed teeth. He wanted to shift into his reptilian form and rip apart the throats of the people who looked at _his_ Kimiko. Chase Young had never felt this emotion of jealousy over a woman. He had envied power, strength, and skill, but had never been _defensive_ over a person. But this young dragon of fire was melting his cold heart.

"To be honest Chase, you're hot enough to make _any _male supermodel gay." She shrugged and clasped her mouth with her hand, blushing in mortification at her comment.

"I appreciate your compliment, but I do believe they are staring at the lovely woman in my presence." He replied, grinning.

She froze in her tracks, staring at her companion. "Who are you and what have you done with Chase Young?"

"I am still Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, though it seems my heart has been taken by a beautiful, Japanese maiden." He retorted, slightly disappointed when she giggled, thinking it was a joke. "Is there any way we can stop the stares? I would like nothing more than to murder everyone here, but I do not think you would take too kindly to that."

Kimiko brushed back her raven strands behind her ears. She stared down at the ground. "There is one way, it should work."

"Enlighten me."

"Well you would have to..."

"Yes?"

"Umm you must…"

"Kimiko!"

She squeaked. "Hold my hand!"

He did so, entwining his ungloved hand into her fingers. People seemed to cease their staring. "There is no magic involved, so how did this work?"

Kimiko hiccupped, her heart pulsing from his touch. "Well, now they think we are together."

"We are together to shop?"

"No, like we are together as in dating." She wished nothing more than to run away and hide in humiliation.

He chuckled, a sweet rumble in his throat. This was certainly a pleasing idea. "Well _my darling_, shall we finish shopping then?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to xx3darkangel3xx for being my awesome beta-reader3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: intimate relations (:**

**By the Hearth**

They were separated by an expanse of food, enough to feed an army. Eggs, toast, cinnamon rolls, and anything else you could image for breakfast littered the view of the table. Kimiko yawned, and then took a small portion of everything. Chase Young peacefully sipped his Lao Mang Long soup. A full month had gone by already. Chase craved Kimiko's presence, but she was the forbidden fruit. He waved his arm to signal his workers to clean up; it was now time to train.

LINE

_One month already. I have grown in ways I never thought possible. If only Rai, Omi, and Clay were still here… Oh Rai, I miss you more than I missed my father. But the ache has been going away with time. Now my heart beats for another, though I thought it impossible. Where you are handsome, he is sexy. You are smart, he is a genius. You are the team leader; he is able to rule anyone he wishes. He makes me happy, but it cannot work out. I love you Rai, but I do believe I love him too. Chase Young, why must you be evil?_

LINE

"Today, we will focus on grace and technique." Chase lectured to his 'student' as they exited the dining room. To her confusion, he led her toward the pool rather than the training room. Two cats held their bathing suits and towels. Kimiko was ecstatic; the waterfall was her favorite place of all in the citadel. Second was the vast library. With a snap of his fingers, the jungle cats disappeared, and the two were magically dressed in their suits.

The teen's eyes widened at the sight of her master's stunning figure. He had the perfect swimmers body: a hard six-pack, broad shoulders, a slim waist, and muscles rippled throughout. She turned around as fast as she could to tie her hair, catching herself before she let her eyes wander down too far. Even in a ponytail, her sapphire-black hair reached the middle of her back. She twisted back to face her mentor, who leaped into a graceful dive, leaving no splash. Kimiko grinned mischievously, jumping straight on top of him. He caught her easily, throwing her limp body to the open water next to him.

For the next few hours they stood side by side, elegantly moving through the water as if it were air. In sync, each movement was technically perfect and made no splash or noise; unable to disturb the serenity of the flowing water. They were one with each other and their surroundings, peaceful and calm.

Both had snuck peeks at the other, enthralled at their beauty. From the top of the rocks, cats snickered at their love struck master. They had answered to Chase for many lifetimes, and none had seen their defeater so content. The tranquility ended suddenly when Kimiko felt a splash of water whip her face.

"CHASE?!" She yelled to an empty lake. The fish swam in between her legs with ease. She narrowed her eyes at the crystal-cleat waters. "UMPH!" Chase had pulled her underwater.

As they both rose to the surface, Kimiko switched from defense to offense, splashing the warlord with a large wave. Soon enough, they erupted into an all out splash war, and were laughing at their silliness.

The light in her eyes dimmed. "Omi would have loved this place. It would have been his paradise."

The immortal ceased to smile. "If it would make you happy, I would do anything to bring back the monks from the dead. But, even I do not hold that kind of power."

Kimiko managed a tiny smile, her eyes watering with tears. "Would you really do that for me? Even though I am Xiaolin?" The warlord nodded in response. "Why?"

He shrugged, answering with total honesty. "I do not know, Kimiko."

She hugged him. "I have said this before but thank you, Chase. You have made my life worth living." He felt warmth deep within him from her sweet embrace. "Don't worry; I know now that they are not truly gone. I can feel Omi within the smooth waves of water, Clay when I walk on the rough earth, and Rai when the wind caresses my skin."

LINE

Their training was interrupted by the revealing of a new Shen Gong Wu. This Wu was located in the tropics, so the couple took haste and left in their bathing suits. This time, Chase won, though the efforts caused him to restrain his sore shoulder. After the expedition, Kimiko relaxed in the lair's great living room, reading an ancient book from the library by the burning fireplace. She sat in the room alone, resting on the large couch in the center of the room. She only heard silence as Chase entered, startling her as he took a seat to her left.

Her hair was messily put to the side, tucked back to show her enticing eyes. The fire gave the appearance of her eyes being a flaming red, rather than an ice blue. Thick, black eyelashes lined her eyes, while scattered freckles covered her nose. In his 1,500 years, Chase Young had never seen anyone as gorgeous as she. Her body was exposed; she still had not changed out of her bikini. She was small and slim, but had the curves of a woman. Her strapless top had slid down barely enough to expose the top of her breast. Golden eyes burned with lust.

"Yes?"

He grunted, moving to get comfortable, ignoring her call. He twisted the wrong way, and feeling the sharp pain of his injury, the mighty warrior winced.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Lay down, I can make it feel better and heal faster." Kimiko ordered, setting down her book. "In this lifetime, please!" Chase followed her command unwillingly, laying face-first on the large couch. He felt extremely vulnerable.

Blushing shyly at the handsome immortal, she straddled his hips, placing her small palms on his bare back. Kimiko moved his emerald-black mane of hair off to the side, adoring its silky texture. She longingly began to deeply rub his shoulder, forcing him to roar in pain. She kept on going; his complains turned to groans of pleasure. She massaged every inch of his back, extremely glad she took massage classes the year before. Her heart fluttered wildly at his bliss, desiring to rub her hands over his well-developed chest.

Quick as lightning, Chase flipped onto his back and sat up, holding the dainty dragon in his lap. He crushed his lips on hers, kissing her with such a passion that she gasped. He pulled back, believing he had harmed her or gone against her will, but the girl proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. She kissed him back, opening her lips for him to deepen the kiss. She tightened her legs around his hips, slightly grinding against him. He moaned and picked her up, carrying her to the wall where he trailed his lips down her neck. She looked at him, craving his touch, her back against the warm wall that held the fire. Kimiko's powers began to go haywire, the flames in the background exploded, filling the entire hearth. Looking into his golden eyes, she saw a weakness in him that had never surfaced before. _Love._

"Oh my god, _Chase_!" Kimiko cried, escaping from his view. He roared; he had lost control of the animal within him, allowed the beast to guide him in falling for the girl. He was Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, evil warlord. He did not love, or feel, it was impossible. He had one enemy only-Kimiko Tohomiko- yet she was also the one he wished to protect with his life and forever stand by her side.

The Japanese teen ran to her room, crying. She too was regretting her actions.

_I just made out with Chase Young. It only confirms my fears: I'm in love with my greatest rival. Oh Rai, why can't you be here to save me from this mess?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to my beta reader xx3darkangel3xx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**In Between**

Inside Chase Young, his emotions were deeply repressed. This portion of him contained both his humanity and his inner animal. His calculating mind had found that these feelings proved to be unworthy for an all-powerful evil ruler, so he had thrown them into the depths. Over time, this withdrawn aspect of his personality strengthened into an imaginary being within his mind.

As he meditated in the moonlight, a frail man strode into the darkness. Opening his eyes, Chase realized that man was himself, only less built and with a smile on his face. He was also wearing his old blue monk outfit; his hair devoid of spikes.

"_You love her Chase. Do not let her leave, as she is willing to be your partner, one who stands by your side."_

The real immortal gasped, realizing he inhabited his own mind. This weaker Chase was the solid portrayal of his humanity; proven by the image's golden eyes as they lacked the slits that signaled the use of Lao Mang Long soup.

The human Chase began to seize, screaming as he morphed into a gigantic reptile. Unlike the real warlord's reptilian form, this beast was less threatening; lacking the spikes and glare of hatred. The beast seemed in total control, not affected by the wild emotions that usually took over because of the change. This was his animal side.

"_She is strong and fertile. Mate with the girl; your offspring will be powerful."_

"NO!" The original roared back. This abomination knew nothing. Love was a weakness; it only corrupted the fools that gave in to it. He was neither a human nor an animal; he did not need to sire children to pass on his power as he was immortal, a god. He would not succumb to this treacherous idea of mating with Kimiko. He was Chase Young; destined to be alone for all eternity.

LINE

Kimiko rubbed her baggy eyes. She had just had the weirdest dream- she had kissed Chase- and was actually quite smug. In this vision, he had totally kissed her back. And then it had turned into a full make-out session. Then the hallucination had ended, and the teenager had woken up in her candle-lit room and taken a shower. The heated water began to bring back memories of her night by the hearth. She ran her fingers through her own silky black hair. With a surprised hiccup, she touched her bruised lips, realizing the 'dream' was actually reality, though it had ended at a lower note.

Skipping and whistling down the halls, she excitedly wove through the maze that was Chase's lair, heading off to breakfast. She wished to apologize for running away and hoped to draw up the courage to tell him of her true feelings. Turning the final corner, she was abruptly stopped by a face plant into metal armor.

"Chase! What the? You could have broken my nose!" The beauty screamed, rubbing her face in pain. The warlord was being quite unlike himself- to her confusion- acting bitter and looking at her with a scowl.

"My apologies, Kimiko. We shall not train together today, or anymore for that matter. You are no longer welcome at my palace. After breakfast, my jungle cats will pack up your stuff." The immortal grumbled. He would no longer stand to have this girl invading his house; she was a threat to his evil plans.

Tears began to form in Kimiko's eyes of ice. Her lip turned into a pout, and she stared her protector right in the eyes. "But, why? I have nowhere else to go!"

"You seem to have misread my kindness. I only gave oath to protect you from the threat of Jack Spicer. He is now gone. As are all the other Heylin. I cannot have a Xiaolin- especially a _girl_- ruining my domination over earth!" Chase Young retorted with eyes heated with fury. "You are wealthy, are you not? Finding a home in your beloved Tokyo will prove to be no difficult feat."

"I should have never forgotten that you were a stupid Heylin, not some caring warrior who wished to protect me. I thought this was fairytale, with you being the white knight that saved me. I was wrong; you're the evil monster who hurts people for amusement. I hate you Chase!" Fire consumed her fists, her anger causing the monk to lose control of her powers. Slowly, the flames died, but her broken heart ceased its burning.

Bawling, she promptly exited the citadel, leaving Chase Young to watch her departing figure.

LINE

Her father's death had left her owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation, but it was more of a burden than a gift. The blooming teen had been forced to balance running a company and hunting Shen Gong Wu. She had decided to remain owner, but gave up her position of running the business.

Tokyo, her home, now held memories of grief. Her father's and sister's deaths had left her with no family and nothing to live for in Japan. Dragging her feet, Kimiko was driven in a limo to her emergency penthouse. She was greeted by her best friend, Saki, who doubled as her maid. At her master's request, she had been trained in all forms of martial arts and could cook better than any chef in Japan. Saki was the only person neither Xiaolin nor Heylin that knew of her abilities.

"Master Kimiko!" Saki bowed. "It is a pleasure for you to return! It is just in time, there will be a costume party for the company tomorrow evening. I have even gotten you the most fitting dress!" Squealing with delight, the maid hugged her friend. Rather than being greeted by eyes of joy, Kimiko's cerulean eyes held sorrow. "Oh, Kimiko. What has happened?"

The heiress told her friend everything, from Jack Spicer to Chase Young. Nods and comments were scattered throughout the tale, the maid understanding every bit of Kimiko's struggle.

"As you did with the death of your friends, you must accept your feelings for Chase. And I do not care how bummed you are, you are going to the ball!"

With a sigh, Kimiko was led into her room. It was spotlessly clean, decorated in the finest furniture. On the bedside table, a frame held a picture of the four Xiaolin monks. Brushing away a tear, she laughed at their youthful looks and how silly they all were then. Glancing down onto her four-poster bed, she gaped at the beautiful dress that was laid neatly in front of her.

"Well Saki, I think I'm going to have to go to that ball!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I owe you one, xx3darkangel3xx. Need a beta-reader? I recommend you give her a PM(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Like one example of bad language. Shoot me!**

**Definitely Fraternal**

He stared at the tail poking out of his soup. Ever since she left, he had lacked energy and appetite. It had only been one day and already he looked like a ghost. His hair frizzed, eyes sagged, and his fighting was consistently terrible. For the first time ever, Chase Young was in a funk.

A large tiger bowed at his presence in the dining room. She knew the signs, and wished to cure her master's heartbreak. His scowl caused the beast to chuckle. "Master, though it is inappropriate to speak to you this way, for this once I wish to overstep my boundaries as your humble servant." He glared at the daring tiger. "I believe you must apologize to the girl; make your feelings for her know." The immortal roared, tossing his soup at the wall. Green goo ran down the wall.

"I have_ no_ feelings for that piece of scum. If anything, she should apologize to me!"

_Men are utterly stubborn._ "My lord, at least return the Shen Gong Wu that is rightfully hers. Do her that honor."

Grumbling, Chase Young made his way to the vault deep within the lair. On one half of the room, drawers held the magical items of Dashi owned by the one-man Heylin side. On the other side, any Wu Kimiko and the monks possessed littered the floor. In her haste, the girl had forgotten to take the very things that she had made her responsibility to protect. _Women._

_LINEs_

Blaring music vibrated throughout the club. Neon lights flicked over the hundreds of costumed teens. These young adults were special- the rich and famous- but many were unrecognizable in their outlandish outfits. Some were lured onto the dance floor, while others circled around the stations that were set up on the room's outskirts. The party was hosted by Tohomiko electronics, so the booths presented state-of-the-art gaming tech, using the generation of young-adults to be testers of the new prototypes before they were released onto the market.

The music stopped as a gorgeous teenager strode onto the scene. Her wavy, raven hair was streaked with shades of red. With each step, the layers of her dress flickered to give the effect of her being on fire. To the crowd's amazement, her hands glowed with soft flames that matched the reds and oranges of her dress. Forget Katniss Everdeen; this girl was literally on fire.

"Announcing, owner of Tohomiko Electronics, the stunning Kimiko Tohomiko!"

After an enormous applause, the crowd peeled their eyes off of the Japanese adolescent. With a sigh, the fire dissipated. To her dismay, she knew no one at the party. Sitting at an empty table, she watched others have fun, unable to gain the courage to walk around and partake in introductions. Plus, she was wearing uncomfortable stiletto heels. Bored, she began to count how many Jack Spicer's she could find in the crowd. He had been the main character in one of her father's video games; the goal of the game was to take over the world. But his character had portrayed the old him, the red-haired, goofy Heylin she had once known.

Her thoughts brought back memories of her past, and in the back of her eye she saw a flash of a familiar red robe and emerald eyes. As if in a trance, she followed the fleeting figure. He was alone; his back turned, making it impossible to determine if it was who she thought. She tapped the boys shoulder.

"Hello?" The boy asked. He wore a robe identical to the Xiaolin monks, but was not Raimundo. The true monk realized it was only his costume. The teenager was slim, but obviously muscular under the robes. His hair was a wavy texture, glittering with golden blonde highlights. A smile lit his bright green eyes at the woman in front of him. "I'm Lysander, you must be Kimiko. It is an honor to meet you."

Kimiko giggled at his adorable British accent, quite taken to the polite and handsome boy. "I'm sorry; I thought you were someone I knew." She wished to run her hands through his fair hair; you rarely saw blondes in Japan.

"Well miss, we know each other now. May I take this dance?"

Grinning ear to ear, the dashing gentleman proceeded to dance awkwardly in place. The time seemed to fly by, between dancing and joking with the striking stranger, Kimiko found herself forgetting her troubles.

LINE

He stood in the shadows, awaiting a moment when Kimiko would separate from the obnoxious fool. He did not deserve such beauty. Finally, she took a break from her odd forms of entertainment with the boy and headed toward the snack table.

"Kimiko."

She jumped in place. "Chase, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to return your Shen Gong Wu." He answered hotly, holding up a tiny bag full of magical items. She grabbed the bag, stuffing it into her bra as Chase watched wide eyed. "That boy is not worthy of you."

"And who is?" She questioned, frowning as she returned to the dance floor. Chase watched her disappear into a wave of jerking humans.

"Me." He whispered to the darkness.

LINE

"Hey Kim, I want you to meet my twin sister Amina." He gestured to the skimpily dressed teen at his side. She looked _nothing_ like her brother; more like a moldy bean. Her stringy brown hair fell across her greasy face, though it was unable to cover her crooked, yellow teeth. Her skin was a sickly green color, and lumps of fat were visible from her exposed midriff. Lysander began to walk away, greeting another boy.

"Fraternal twins I'm guessing?" The prettier girl asked uncomfortably.

The sister's answer was growled back in a hideous southern accent. "Now girl, you better leave my twin brother alone. He's mine!" She ditched Kimiko, heading off to her brother. Kimiko could only gasp as she kissed her _brother_ smack on the lips.

_Am I missing something here?_

Lysander returned, smiling as always. "I don't know what came over Mina; I have never seen her in such a mood! If you didn't realize, we were both born in the southern U.S., but I was sent off to boarding school in Britain at an early age." Kimiko shrugged off her shock. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime, well if you don't have a boyfriend."

The fire dragon stared into the dark shadows, watching a lurking figure dressed in golden armor. "I would _love_ to, Sander."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kisses to xx3darkangel3xx, my beta-reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**Warning: Nothing too inappropriate, but be ready for some kissing(:**

**A/N: I thought I made Lysander pretty easy to imagine, but if you want a real picture, look up an image of Jericho from the teen titans ****cartoon**** (then add a few years).**

**Ice Ice, Baby**

"Sander, what does your name mean?" She asked, sweetly tucking back a loose piece of hair. She held hands with the boy, watching the stars from the roof of her penthouse. They were lying on the ground, looking up. From her view, she could see the lights of Tokyo, but would much rather watch the striking boy by her side. They were wearing normal clothes; Kimiko blushed at the muscles evident under his loose t-shirt.

"Lysander and Amina are the names of an ancient military officer and warrior queen. Our father was named after an officer also, though he never lived up to his namesake."

"I'm sorry. But I understand how you feel; I am an orphan also." A slight smile warmed her face. She _understood_ Lysander, and he kept no secrets from her; he was open to anything she asked. They had dated less for than a week and already Kimiko felt at home with him.

Slowly, he leaned his face in with closed eyes. Kimiko did the same, twisting her head to meet his at an angle. He took the kiss slow while his girlfriend laid her palms on his warm chest, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. She pushed back, pouring out her feelings of broken heartedness and taking in love for Lysander. His gentle hands caressed her flushed cheek, unwilling to pass any forbidden boundaries. He turned onto his stomach, holding himself up with two hands on either side of her head.

With a giggle, she darted off to her bedroom, pulling the boy with her. She was truly willing to give herself to this boy. They jumped onto the silk covers. He growled and took off his shirt, tossing it aside. His muscles were smooth; his skin flawless. The lights of the city flooded the room with a subtle glow. The moment was perfect. But deep inside, Kimiko felt something was wrong. Still, they continued. Just as Lysander began to unbutton her blouse, he was thrown off her small frame. Lysander hit the wall violently and the fire dragon screamed. A dark figure came into her view.

"You are coming with me, Kimiko." Chase Young said calmly. Lysander sat in an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Chase! You have no right! Leave me alone!"

She got into a fighting stance, but was easily tossed over the overlord's shoulder. They disappeared into the shadows.

LINE

She wriggled in his iron grip, threw balls of fire everywhere, but was unable to free herself. Dents formed in the immortals' golden armor as Kimiko smashed her fist onto his back. She recognized the door they stood before as the entrance to her room. The door opened, revealing a darkness lit by candlelight. Chase gently set her down, and the monk felt extremely vulnerable.

"Why, Chase? I thought you were done with me! You'd better have a good reason for this!" Kimiko screamed. Her hair and makeup was a mess; her face contorted with rage. The warlord silently willed the girl to calm down. "I finally meet a guy who's nice and not involved with the magical world and you have to blow it! I swear, if I didn't know better I would think it was sabotage."

Chase Young remained fixated on the Japanese teen, unable to move or speak.

Kimiko's eyes widened in apprehension; her rosy lips formed a mischievous grin, forgetting the danger that glinted in the immortal's eye. "You're totally jealous! You have feelings for me, and you brought me here because you couldn't stand to see me with Sander!" She fell to the floor, howling with laughter. The warlord could not retort back, as she had struck a blow. "Well Chase, your plan failed because I'm just going to run away to my _boyfriend_!"

He growled, shoving her through the doorway. The door slammed shut and was guarded by two tigers. Heading out of the hallway, he was followed by the jungle cat that had advised him to return her Shen Gong Wu.

"Your plan failed, cat! Do you wish to be tortured for making me look like a fool?" He kicked an expensive looking vase at the wall.

"_My lord, you failed to apologize to the girl and explain your feelings. Taking her against her will hardly show your affection."_

He huffed, walking to the training room to meditate, hoping to gain enough courage to repent for his wrongdoings. He had learned from her absence that it was neither his animalistic side nor his humanity that made him weak, but his lack of characteristics from either side. He was a monster without Kimiko; unable to feel or have purpose, but even so he was too stubborn to beg for forgiveness. He would rather be a beast than be forced to stoop to that level.

LINE

She pounded her fists on the walls, hoping to find a weakness. Her fire merely bounced off the walls; they seemed to be fireproof. She opened the tiny pocket on the front of her blouse, pulling out the miniaturized bag of Shen Gong Wu. She put on the Golden Tiger Claws; smiling at Chase's foolishness. Just before she opened a portal to Tokyo, a grunt echoed through her vent.

"Kimiko?" A scratchy voice called out.

"Amina?!" Kimiko rushed over to the rectangular vent in the corner of her room. Removing the metal covering, a stocky body pushed its way out. This time, Amina was actually dressed in more than a few scraps of cloth, but that still did not hide the fact that she was hideously unattractive. "How did you get here?"

"Trying to save your sorry butt. Never mind how, let's just get out of here! Use that thing to take us to my house."

Kimiko nodded, ripping a portal with the Wu. She was confused about Amina's company, but did not wish to speculate. Together they entered the gateway. Kimiko appeared in front of a large, metal door; a freezing draft encircled her from inside the room. Turning to Amina, she found the twin had an evil smirk on her face. Her wrinkled hands pushed on the monk, forcing her into the ice chamber. The door slammed shut with a heavy thud, leaving the fire dragon alone in the frigid prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to xx3darkangel3xx, my beta-reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**Warning: Language. A surprise that might make some people gag. (Like a twist in the story not a lemon!)**

**A/N: Please Review, I really appreciate any feedback!**

**Bad Parenting**

Lysander rubbed his head, finding he had a killer headache. He blinked, finding he was on the floor of Kimiko's bedroom. Memories from the previous hour flooded back.

_Was that_ the_ Chase Young?_

LINE

"_Master Young, the Shen Gong Wu vault has been raided." _A jaguar reported. Chase teleported into the vault, finding the room was covered in an unfamiliar scent. Every magical item he had possessed was gone. He disappeared into thin air, transporting magically to Kimiko's bedroom. In the corner, the metal vent was undone, and the shaft was humming with the morbid smell that littered the vault. He rushed around, searching every nook and cranny. His fear was confirmed; Kimiko was gone.

LINE

She shivered, wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt at warming herself. For some reason, her fire would not work in this room, possibly because of the mystery gas seeping in through vents. She prayed for a savior, but her calls were only answered by horrendous laughter coming from a hidden amplifier.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire, what did my brother see in you? Without your fire you really aren't all that hot!"

The monk hissed. "How do you know this? Where's Lysander?"

"I'm much closer to home than you think. You were too caught up in the idea of living a normal life to realize it."

"Amina, what the hell are you talking about?"

In her disgusting southern accent she explained, "Once upon a time, an idiot named Jack Spicer opened a box that released the witch Wuya. A few years later, a bunch of silly monks were tricked into opening the Ying-Yang prison that held Hannibal Bean. While everyone else was caught up with trying to rule the earth, the two combined their evil and magic. And wall-ah, my brother and I became the products of the two greatest Heylin of all time." The evil teen let out a revolting laugh.

_She looks like a bean. She hated me. They both have emerald eyes that seem to swirl around their pupil. Wuya. Their father is named after an ancient military officer. Hannibal. Both parents are dead. It kind of makes sense. _

Kimiko shuddered, wondering how Lysander had turned out so attractive; he was the exact opposite of the Heylin. She mentally smacked herself for thinking about her boyfriend's hotness while she was being tortured. "So what are you going to do with me now, _Amina_?"

"Well after I kill you, darling, I'm gunna take all these Shen Gong Wu and use them to take over the world. Then, I'll take Lysander and that doll Chase Young as my lovers."

Confused and horrified, the Japanese brushed back her hair and peeked through a small glass window. The ugly bean-woman grinned at her with rotten teeth; she sat around a circle of Shen Gong Wu. To her shock, Amina had both Kimiko and Chase's Wu; all stolen.

"Lights out, darling!" She said manically, pressing a button that caused the prison's temperature to drop to unbearable temperatures. Kimiko pounded her fist against the glass to no avail; pushing herself to keep awake and moving. Random dots appeared in her view; her body urged her to sit down and sleep. Her heart rate began to decline. _Taking a nap doesn't seem that bad._

An outside crash forced her into reality. Looking through the window, she saw a flash of green energy and blonde hair. _Lysander!_

With a hiss, the door to the outside slowly opened. Kimiko stumbled out, and was aided by warm, strong arms. Looking up she found herself frightened at the sight of swirled emerald eyes. She pushed herself away, landing on the hard ground.

"Get away from me!"

"Kimiko, listen, I didn't mean to keep this secret from you but for once, I wanted to be a normal teenage boy. I promise that I didn't inherit the passion for world domination like Amina did." He said, nodding toward the unconscious girl. He grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws. "We have to go, my magic won't keep her asleep for very long."

Kimiko saw the truthfulness of the boy's expression and stood up to wrap him in a hug. He had just saved her life. Heylin or not, he had shown he cared. Taking the transportation Wu, she spoke the name of the magical object, and a rift appeared in front of them. They had no time to take any other Shen Gong Wu, and Kimiko was forced to bring her boyfriend to the only safe place she could think of.

LINE

Just as he was about to depart, two figures stepped out in front of him. One was a half-frozen Kimiko, the other, the vile boy she called her 'boyfriend'. Before Chase could rip the kid to shreds, Kimiko looked at him with eyes full of worry.

"Chase, we need your help."

LINE

In a line, three figures moved effortlessly through the tranquil waters. In the center, a stunning Japanese beauty turned in silence, her eyes shut. The idea of the drill was to flow with the water, which the two handsome boys on either side of the girl did perfectly. When they believed they were safe, each would peek at the glowing ivory skin that was only covered by a few strips of black fabric. Emerald and gold eyes turned at the same moment to face each other. Both turned back to their dynamic meditation with embarrassed frowns.

"I can feel you guys staring at me." Kimiko snickered. She was immensely flattered that the hottest guys she had ever met were both checking her out.

_Raimundo who? I mean they are both Heylin, but I think I could change that. The only downfall to this is that eventually I'm going to have to pick one._

The immortal warlord sighed, grabbing the arm of the blonde teenager and leading him out of the pool. Lysander threw the death stare at his capture, and then gave a bright smile to the pretty monk. "Bye, Kimiko!"

Chase only nodded in Kimiko's direction, playing the hard-to-get bad boy card. "If you wish, you may join us." He was referring to Sander's private lesson with Chase, where he learned control of his powers. He was a warlock; able to use spells that were much more advanced than Chase's simple teleportation and healing spells. Kimiko grinned and followed the pair, throwing on a robe; she was yet to see her boyfriend's powers in action.

LINES

Kimiko was impressed to find that Lysander was incredibly strong and tough. He moved at a superhuman speed; throwing bolts of green energy at Chase, who dodged everything easily. A memory formed in the back of her mind, alerting her that she had seen these moves before, somewhere. Though Chase lacked signs of exhaustion, Sander's face was creased with determination and sweat poured from his temples. The girl sent him a hopeful smile; wishing the poor boy would give up. To her annoyance, his emerald eyes only glowed brighter with willpower. Kicking Chase off to the side with a powerful blow to the chest, the twin lifted his arms as if pulling up a strenuous weight. The earth shifted, revealing massive stone creatures that edged their way towards Chase. The warlord waved his hands in defeat, smiling at the boy's progress in such short time.

Kimiko froze, remembering the nightmare where similar creatures had imprisoned the monks while Wuya ruled the world. She shook off her nerves, acknowledging that her only two allies were also the greatest threats to the Xiaolin side. But both had a deeper devotion to Kimiko; a love for the fiery goddess.

Grabbing the worn-out Heylins, she wrapped them both in the largest group hug she could muster. For this moment in time, they were a team; a group of friends destined to be together. She only hoped this arrangement would last forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my beta, xxx3darkangelxx3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: jokes?**

**A/N: from most of the statistics I've seen on this site, only about 1 in 100 readers comment. Listen guys, if you took your time to read, take a few minutes to review. I make it my duty to review EVERY story or one-shot I read with a nice compliment, and I expect the same from everyone else(:**

**Hormones**

To Chase's disappointment, he found Kimiko flirting playfully with Lysander in the dining hall. The threat to the world's well being loomed over their shoulders, but being hormonal boys, a lavender-scented fire dragon prevented their complete focus. The girl gave the warlock one last peck on the cheek and returned to her seat. The three feasted on the vast amount of food while discussing their plan for defeating Amina.

"Lysander, is there anything we must know about your sister?" Chase asked sternly.

"Yeah, Sander, why did Wuya lock you guys up if you are so powerful?"

The blonde shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of food. His emerald eyes dimmed at the memories of his creation. "Wuya attempted to use her magic to create a being that combined the greatness of both Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. Even with her strongest magic, the powers and characteristics of the two Heylin were unable to combine as they were just too different. The product became Amina and I; we are two different people connected by that very spell. Neither Amina nor I wished to follow our masters' biddings so they put us into a deep sleep, which seemed to cease when the witch was killed."

Chase nodded. "So theoretically, we could kill you and Amina would die?"

Kimiko ran to punch Chase in the arm. "Don't even think about it. We can just imprison the bean-girl in the Yin-Yang world."

Lysander sighed. "I too would be imprisoned, but I am willing to make that sacrifice. Plus doesn't Amina have all the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Crap, we need a Plan C. Lysander, I promise we will find a way to cut the connection."

Chase listened while creating strategic tactics. "There could be great consequences, and you would have to be the one to perform the spell."

"I understand." Lysander nodded; his curls of golden hair bouncing.

"We have the greatest warrior of all time, a powerful warlock, and the Dragon of Fire. This will be a piece of cake!" Kimiko cheered.

LINE

"Kimiko, may I speak to you,_ alone_?" The immortal asked politely. The two walked onto the outdoor balcony, out of eyesight. The monk noticed something was off about the warlord. His hair was indeed perfect, his golden plates of armor shiny, and his face as handsome as ever. But he lacked his usual confidence; his fingers played with one another while his eyes glanced at everything except the girl in front of him. "I apologize for my actions of forbidding you from my fortress. It was a rash decision made out of shock, not because I lack feelings for you. I express my sorrow, and wish for another chance as your partner." In the background, a sly cat smirked.

Kimiko smiled slightly; her heart pounding at the sweet confession. She loved this man at a dangerous level; but he was poison to her duties as the remaining Xiaolin monk. "I accept your apology, but Chase, I'm already with Lysander. I moved on, and I love Sander and could never forgive myself for breaking his heart. You are pure Heylin, but inside Sander I see a light- a goodness- that proves to me he has no intentions of living up to his evil parents. I'm so sorry." She confessed, tears dripping down her brilliant blue eyes. She turned away, giving him only a view of her raven hair. He left silently, leaving Kimiko to ponder about her torn heart.

_The dark, brooding warlord or the sensitive warlock?_

LINE

A quiet strumming reached her ears. The melody of a song encircled the silence of the citadel. The darkness seemed to lure her to the sound; a soft voice accompanying the music. She strode through the hallways in silence, the softness of the song erasing her fear. Walking in the shadows, she watched a glowing boy sway with the melody that played from the guitar at his fingers. Smiling, Kimiko took a seat next to Lysander, though he took no notice of her presence. His voice was enticing her into a trance; she forgot all her troubles. With a final chord the song ended, leaving the silence to echo throughout the halls.

"Kimiko, how long have you been listening?" He asked, blushing furiously.

"Long enough; it was beautiful Sander, why didn't you tell me you could play?" She gave him a smile that showed her white teeth.

"I wished to show you when I had perfected the song; I wrote it for you, my love. You hold my heart." He stroked her chin; the reptilian man spying in the shadows felt a chill of jealousy.

She kissed him gently. "I wish I could say the same, but to be honest, my feelings for another are keeping me from giving my everything to you. I am so sorry." She explained and then ran out as Chase Young watched the fleeting girl and silent warlock, his body filling with hope.

_Oh Raimundo, Omi, Clay, why did I get myself into this mess? I love both, but I can only have one!_

"_Why Kimiko, I am most confused. You are now the greatest Xiaolin warrior; what more could you want?" Imaginary Omi wondered._

"_C'mon Kim! Even Omi's big round head could keep balance better than you! An ugly bean-lady has all the Shen Gong Wu and you have two HEYLIN fighting over you. At least use your womanly control to get them to defeat Amina for you!" Raimundo joked, his emerald eyes glowing._

_Clay pushed the two idiots out of sight. "Now Kimiko, I know it's hard right now, but all ya got to do is follow your heart. Like right now, mine is telling me I need some steak!"_

Kimiko sighed. She would give anything to have her friends back. But you couldn't just bring people back to life. She unconsciously braided her raven hair. Her sapphire eyes glittered with tears. She really needed a boost. An image of Jack being thrown to a Tyrannosaurus Rex popped up into her mind, causing her to smile at the memory. The silly Rio Reverso had allowed Jack to bring back an army of baby dinosaurs.

_If he could bring back dinosaurs, maybe I could bring back the other Xiaolin! _

"CHASE! LYSANDER! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

_LINE_

"Even if it did work, Amina does have the Rio Reverso." Lysander argued. "It is just too dangerous to steal it without any knowledge of her base!"

"And since Lysander is loud and obnoxious we would be caught in an instant." Chase added with a smirk.

"Ugh, you are both right; no offense to you, Lysander. And Chase, knock it off!" She reprimanded the boys as they glared at each other in a sort of mental battle. "You two idiots need a motive for making a good plan." Both nodded in her direction, wondering what their prize would be. It was quite adorable how two dominant males had been reduced to excited puppies with the mention of a treat. "How about, the first to make up a sensible plan gets a kiss on the lips!"

Lysander laughed, no longer intrigued by the request. He loosened his sensitive and quiet personality when around the other man; both fought for supremacy over _everything_. "I can already get a kiss on the lips, anytime!"

Chase faced the boy, shrugging. "Well then, I guess you would not mind if I create the plan and steal a kiss from the lovely maiden."

Lysander turned red and frowned, shutting up instantly. Comically, both boys retreated to the library in hopes of coming up with a master idea to sneak into Amina's base, leaving Kimiko to face palm herself.

"I swear I can smell the testosterone from those two!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own XS.**

**Warning: Language I guess, creepy villains?**

**A/N- REVIEW(: and thanks to xx3darkangel3xx!**

**Horror Movie Villains**

What had once been a regular house in the wilderness was now a gigantic lair. The only normal thing about the mansion was the brick mail box with the name Bean engraved into the stone. Lysander sighed at the idiocy of his sister.

"Is she seriously making it this obvious?" He buzzed. The three teenagers- Kimiko Tohomiko, Chase Young, and Lysander Bean- were all in the forms of a fly. To the human eye, they were just annoying pests. It was only a spell though, and would wear off over time, meaning they would have to complete their mission as quickly as possible.

"I guess stupidity runs in the family?" Chase joked, ignoring the glares of his teammates.

Kimiko _accidently _caused the immortal's foot to burst into flames. "Well, Lysander wasn't the one who got his Shen Gong Wu stolen by an ugly girl with no magic. Burn!" Chase was silenced by their laughter.

They were going into the Bean territory to steal back the Shen Gong Wu before they were used to take over the world. The effects of Amina's use of the Shen Gong Wu were apparent through the odd, zombielike eyes of the obedient workers- proof of the Zing Zom-Bone-, but none of the artifacts were visible.

The evil mansion was bejeweled with the colors of red and black; an amateur attempt at morbid decoration. The ugly house made it obvious that Chase Young was naturally an incredible interior designer and his impeccable taste was not because of his alliance to the Heylin.

"Other than all these zombie servants, this place is empty." Lysander said after an hour of searching the basement for any sign of Amina or the Shen Gong Wu. "No Amina, No Wu."

They all sighed in annoyance at the wasted hour and a half. As soon as they exited, they reverted back into their human forms. The silence of the forest around them made whispering second-nature.

"Ugh. I had to be a sugar-obsessed fly for an hour for nothing!" Kimiko whined, brushing her hair with her fingers. She had trembled in fear when she had come upon the room she had been previously tortured in; a memory she wished had never resurfaced. "You know Chase, why couldn't you have used you dark voodoo to curse her or steal the Wu or something!"

"Kim, Chase is an immortal Heylin warlord, not a magic man. Though, I could imagine him in a creepy horror movie." Lysander chuckled at the thought of the grand lord being the scary villain in a cheap flick. Chase Young ignored him, merely lifting up his thick eyebrows in amusement.

"We must find the girl before she attempts anything dangerous." Chase ordered.

A ripple flew through the ground, forcing birds to fly out of the safety of the trees. Lysander sighed. "Too late."

LINE

"Oh, Mom and Dad are gunna be so proud of their little girl!" The wicked teenager said to no one in particular. She stood alone on the graves and remains of the battle that had wiped out most of the Xiaolin and Heylin. Her southern accent and Wuya-like apparel made her seem awfully out of place. "Though I'm probably gunna have ta fight for that sexy little reptile, Chase Young." She sighed. "He is just _so_ dreamy, maybe even hotter than Lys!"

"Like daddy Bean always said, you don't steal from a thief!" She smiled, finding herself ready to receive large amounts of praise from her reawakened parents. "RIO REVERSO!"

The ground shook, similarly to an earthquake. The tombs that marked the graveyard and the old Shen Gong Wu tower fell, turning to dust. Amina let out an evil laugh as a delicate tattooed hand forced itself through the dirt. After a few moments, a beam of green light showered the clearing, revealing the beautiful Wuya and the hideous Hannibal Bean.

Wuya rubbed the dirt out of her head. "Man, someone could have made me a nicer burial!"

Hannibal was the first to notice the girl in front of them. "Do I know ya? I must say, I'd think I would remember such a pretty face."

Amina blushed at the compliment. "I am your daughter, Amina Bean, and I have reawakened you from death to be my minions as I rule the world!"

Wuya coughed, her own emerald eyes noticing their similarities to the teenager. "MINIONS? I did not die for the chance to become a minion! You, little girl, must respect your elders and let _us_ rule _you_!"

"I agree, missy. I see you got my good looks, but not even one as handsome as you should rule the world in front of _me. _Now if you'll excuse us, we'll best be taking these here magical items."

Opened mouthed, Amina stuttered, "Wait, Wait, Wait! Let's make a deal then. You guys let _me_ rule the world and I'll give you a little present for your loyalty."

The famous Heylin looked quite intrigued. "Yes?" They asked simultaneously.

"Well umm, you see…" She thought for a moment; she could not give them the Wu, then they would be able to overthrow her. "I will gift you both with the fire monk, Kimiko Tohomiko, and the immortal, Chase Young. They will be in your complete power and you can do _whatever _you want with them!"

Wuya licked her lips seductively. "Well there _are _some things I would like to do with that man before Hannibal destroys him. You would be okay with that, Hannibal?"

The bean smiled creepily. "As long as I may do the same with that dear girl, Kimiko, _darling_."

Amina watched with a disgusted expression. She resolved that she would somehow entrap the three: Kimiko, Chase, and Lysander. Then, she and Lysander could rule the entire earth without trouble from the blisteringly hideous girl and the cold hearted fool that loved her. Lysander _would _be hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own XS**

**Warning: language?**

**A/N: I owe this story to my beta xx3darkangel3xx!**

**If You Wish**

"I can feel Amina, she's getting close." Lysander said in a huff. He was flying through the air on a slab of rock, while Chase Young sprinted across the ground in reptilian form, Kimiko on his back.

Sniffing the air, he growled, "I smell Hannibal. And Wuya?"

"What? I thought they were dead?" Kimiko screamed over the rushing wind, her fingers wrapped around Chase's neck. It was one thing that she was messing up her hair from this crazy reptile ride, but Hannibal and Wuya being reincarnated would make this the second worst day of her life.

They arrived at the clearing of the demolished Xiaolin Temple, face-to-face with a smirking Hannibal Bean, a whining Wuya, and a sneering Amina.

"Took ya long enough! I guess that girl weighs more than she looks." Amina whipped her ratty hair out of the way, batting her lashes at the two men behind Kimiko. "Well hello there, Lysander and Chase Young." The warlord had morphed back into his human form, and his body lacked a shirt, revealing a toned abdomen. Hannibal had to snap his fingers a few times to distract Amina and Wuya from their drooling trance. The bean-girl gave an evil smile. "SPHERE OF YUN!"

The sphere entrapped Kimiko in an unbreakable bubble, which she pounded and kicked to no avail. Chase got into a fighting stance, though Lysander stood petrified.

"My dear Lysander, why have you allowed your rotten sister to take the glory when _you_ are the evil one? Amina, give your brother the Shen Gong Wu before you mess this up!" Wuya said. All eyes looked at Lysander, who forcefully grabbed his sister's magical items.

"C'mon mom! You _never _gave me any credit, because Lysander was your pretty little warlock!"

"Shut up!" Wuya growled.

While they argued, Lysander deactivated the Sphere of Yun, and entrapped his father, Hannibal Bean in the sphere. In a flash, he encased Amina in a rope of green light, where she fell onto the ground motionless. Lastly, he aimed the Rio Reverso at Wuya. "You may have created me, but you do not know me!" Wuya stood with a shocked expression. "Take away my connection to Amina or I'll turn you back to ash." He tossed the bag of Shen Gong Wu to Chase Young, who watched the argument with a smirk.

Looking at Kimiko, Chase said, "I'm starting to like this kid."

Wuya grinned at Lysander's request. "If you wish." Her hands lit up a brilliant green as she chanted magic words. Green mist surrounded Lysander and Amina, and both began to writhe in pain. Falling to the ground, Sander and his sister began to shrink.

Kimiko screamed at her boyfriend's pain, and fell to the ground when all that was left was a heap of clothing. Chase glared at the witch, unable to understand what had been done.

"It is done."

In a burst of fury, Kimiko grabbed the Yin Yoyo, and opened a portal to the other world. The circle of black sucked in the wicked witch, the entrapped bean, and the pile of clothes that had once been Amina Bean. As soon as the three were gone, the entrance disappeared into nothingness.

Crying, she attempted to pick up the remains of Lysander, only to find none. Chase wrapped his arms around the monk, comforting her with his warmth.

_Why must all my loved ones leave me? _She wondered.

He pushed back her hair. "Kimiko. This may not be the correct time but, I love you."

She managed a small smile, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you too, Chase. Promise me you will stay with me forever."

He nodded with all sincerity. "If you wish, my love. I give my word."

They proceeded to leave the temple ruins in each other's embrace, hoping this visit would be their last. Before they teleported home, a small cry forced Kimiko to stop. Turning, she found the piles of Lysander's clothes were moving.

"Lysander?"

Chase moved with unnatural quickness to discern what was inside the pile. To his surprise, it was a fair-haired baby boy, with the most beautiful emerald eyes. It was obvious that it was Lysander, and his ability to stay in the regular world if his parents and trace of Amina were in the Yin-Yang universe proved he was now cut off from their control.

Kimiko lifted up the drooling child in glee, smiling with tears. "Well, Chase. I guess we are gunna have kids a bit sooner than we expected."


End file.
